gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Dragen
Lord Ethan Dragen '''(formerly '''Snow), also known as The Bastard of Snake Mount, the eponymous Prince of the Moths, is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons. Ethan is the bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen of Snake Mount, as well as Lord Garth Dragen and Ser Jaran Dragen's half brother. He is married to Lord Jothos Harrigon's legitimised bastard daughter Arrena Harrigon, with whom he fathered a daughter named Merei. He was eventually killed by Ramsay Bolton on Lucius Dragen's request, who promised him that he would get Arrena if he kills him. However, Ethan has been recently revived by Vurus. He is the temporary Lord of Snake Mount until Lucius' son, Warron Dragen comes of age. Biography Background brings a newborn Ethan to Snake Mount. Jaran Dragen investigates Ethan.]] Ethan is the bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen of Snake Mount, the former head of House Dragen. Nobody knows who Ethan's real mother is, but according semi-canon sources she was a blacksmith's wife. Ethan was always seen as an outcast in House Dragen, loathed by his father and shunned by his stepmother. Everyone except for his half-brother, Garth Dragen, disdained him. Ethan was raised at Snake Mount on a somewhat equal footing with Harkon's legitimate children. He has two older half-brothers, Garth and Jaran Dragen. Season 1 Ethan accompanies his brother Garth and nephew Lucius to Winterfell when escorting King Robert's party through the North. During the banquet, both he and Garth warn Eddard Stark that the Lannisters might be behind the death of Jon Arryn. Ethan later wishes Jon Snow, a fellow bastard, good luck in prospects of joining the Night's Watch. Ethan goes with Garth and Duncan Catell to Winterfell when Robb Stark calls in his banners and marches to war against the Lannisters, often sitting in on Robb's meetings with Garth. Ethan also expresses great concern for Garth appointing Lucius as acting Lord of Snake Mount, but Garth remains steadfast in his decision. Season 3 During the Red Wedding, Ethan is separated from Garth and is left stranded in the Riverlands, with neither being aware of the other's survival. He resolves to return to the North on his own. Season 4 Ethan is still stranded in the Riverlands and is desperately trying to find safe passage back into the North. However, unbeknownst to him, Lord Walder Frey has issued an edict decreeing that any remaining Northmen in the Riverlands be hunted down and killed. While travelling on the Kingsroad, Ethan is ambushed by a group of Frey soldiers lead by Ser Jasper Erenford, Walder Frey's captain of the guards. Wounded and still weary from the Red Wedding, Ethan is unprepared for the fight, but is rescued by Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane. As thanks, Ethan becomes their travelling companion. When Arya reveals that she wishes to join the Faceless Men, Ethan explains to her that he also believes in the Many-Faced God and says that the Old and New Gods never accepted his prayers, so he set sail to Braavos where he trained with the Faceless Men for awhile, until ultimately leaving them. He informs her that, if she ever needs "sanctuary" while she was in Braavos, to seek out a man named Venar. Sandor and Arya are able to help Ethan find a hidden path used by the Blackwatch to get into the North, allowing him to return to the North without alerting the Lannisters, Freys, or Boltons. Season 5 Ethan accompanies Garth to Smithestone in the Stormlands in an attempt to appeal to House Harrigon to help House Dragen in their conflict against the Boltons. The Harrigons agree to help the Dragens, and, as part of the alliance, Ethan marries Arrena Storm, a bastard daughter of Jothos Harrigon, Lord of Smithestone. While they are returning from the Stormlands, Garth and Ethan's party are ambushed by a group of Bolton soldiers lead by Barden Frey, who end up killing Garth. After Garth's death, Ethan vows to take revenge on his brother's murder. He leaves Snake Mount to fight his own personal war against Houses Bolton, Frey and Lannister. After the Boltons defeat Stannis Baratheon near Winterfell, Ramsay Bolton and his men ride towards Snake Mount but are stalled after Ethan and his army confront him. Ramsay suspiciously nods at one of Ethan's men. Ethan's friend, Josmus Snow grabs at Ethan, who commands Josmus to let go of him. However, this is the signal for several of his soldiers to attack Ethan, and they come at him with knives and stab him from all directions. Eventually, Ethan is left dying on the ground, bleeding profusely. Ramsay tells Josmus to deal the final blow, and the young man stabs Ethan through the heart, As Ethan dies, Ramsay proclaims "Thus ever for the Dragens!" and Josmus collapses in shock at his actions. Season 6 Ethan's body is brought back to Snake Mount, where Maester Vahaelor begins preparing him for the funeral. But before Ethan could be buried, he is resurrected by Vurus, using Erik Dragen as the necessary blood sacrifice. After he supposedly kills Lucius Dragen in his duel, he is told that before Erik died, he legitimized Ethan. Thus, Ethan was now officially renamed Ethan Dragen. He becomes the new Lord of Snake Mount until Lucius' son, Warron Dragen is old enough to lead. Ethan undoes all the damage Lucius has done to the house in the process. Lucius, however, survived the duel and has left Snake Mount shortly after the fight. Following Lucius' exile, Ethan employs the retired assassin Jaqelos Eranelion to track down and assassinate him. Shortly after Ethan sends Jaqelos Eranelion to assassinate Lucius, Jon Snow arrives in Snake Mount to try and rally House Dragen to his cause to retake Winterfell from the Boltons. Seeing as how Ethan had also lost his half-brother, Garth, to the Boltons, Ethan not only pledges House Dragen's banners to Jon, but volunteers to fight by his side, charging Duncan Catell to rule Snake Mount in his stead while he was away. Coren Brewlan, who has been newly knighted, volunteers to come with him. Ethan becomes one of Jon's prominent commanders alongside Ser Davos Seaworth. Ethan fights in the Battle of the Bastards, leading House Dragen's men into battle. When the battle is won after both Petyr Baelish's reinforcements from the Vale and Grayburn's Legion join the battle, Ethan enters Winterfell's courtyards as the Bolton banners are taken down and reminisces about the last time he was in Winterfell. After Jon beats Ramsay down, he pulls out a knife and slashes both his cheeks, saying "That was for Garth." Jon and Ethan later have a conversation about their similar backgrounds, both being bastards from the North, both having been betrayed and killed by those they trusted, but later resurrected by red priests. Jon elaborates on how well he knew Ethan's half-brother Jaran Dragen, and tells him that, if was anything like Jaran was, he'd need him by his side in the wars to come. He later writes a letter to his wife, Arrena Harrigon, saying he might be away for longer than he thought, and advises her to stay strong and look after their daughter, Merei. Ethan is in attendance with the other Northern lords in Winterfell's great hall. After Lyanna Mormont declares Jon as the new King in the North, Ethan stands up and talks about how his brother Garth followed both Jon's father and brother into war on two separate occasions, and how his brother Jaran fought by Jon's side during the Battle of Castle Black. Ethan declares that, from this day until his last day, House Dragen would once again fight with House Stark. He later joins in the chants of "King in the North!" Personality Because Ethan was raised mostly by Maester Vahaelor in Snake Mount, Ethan has adopted a clear moral compass and a true sense of honor, which he tries his hardest to abide by even when he must make a hard decision. He always admired and idolized his brothers, but due to Lady Dragen's cold disdain for Ethan, Harkon did not give him any attention as a child. Like many bastard children, Ethan had to learn to grow up quickly. This made Ethan mature and perceptive beyond his age, so he could navigate his complicated relationships within the Dragen household. His bastard status has also made Ethan something of a loner, solemn and somber with a desire to prove himself to society and to his father. Ethan thought that the best way for a bastard in his position to gain honor and respect was to join the Night's Watch, emulating his brother Jaran. Unfortunately for him, Ethan did not join the Watch, instead he stayed at Snake Mount to protect his family for the wars to come. In many ways, Ethan has been unusually lucky for a bastard child, given how rare it is for a lord to raise one in his own castle alongside his lawful children. He was given the opportunity to marry the daughter of a Lord (his wife Arrena), despite her also being a bastard, and managed to father a child before his supposed death. For all of Ethan's misgivings about not knowing his mother and Lord Harkon ignoring and shunning him. He was never poor or hungry, but lived in a castle and always had a roof over his head. Ethan was also formally trained in swordsmanship by Ser Cerran Harlaw. Reign Quotes Spoken by Ethan Category:Bastard Category:Characters from the North Category:Knights Category:Male Category:House Dragen Category:Waking the Demon Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Members of the Faceless Men Category:Anti-hero Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic characters Category:Masters-at-Arms